The conventional flashlights are installed with dry cells in the cylinder, and using their rotative bottom cap to link both the positive pole and negative pole of the cell to the bulb. Thus, with a switch in one of the poles, the on-and-off function can be controlled. Besides, while the cylinder diameter is fixed, it can only use the proper dry cells, otherwise it does not work.